


Invisible Sensations

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: I have a choice in prompts, could be nsfw or not. Speedos or invisible.  This one is for my Invisible Fill.





	Invisible Sensations

“So explain to me again how this happened,” came the strained voice of one Magister Max Tennyson. He was standing in the science labs of Plumber’s base with Rook as they stared at the two Galvan techs.  
“We were experimenting with Ben’s Necrofriggian form and its ability to go intangible,” Driba started, “We were able to isolate a unique trait that affects the electromagnetic waves in the light spectrum.”  
“We didn’t expect the omnitrix to time out right as we hit him with a photon beam,” Blukic added.  
“That was most unfortunate,” Driba agreed with a sagely nod.

“It’s cool, grandpa,” said a phantom voice from roughly around the center of the room, “I’m not hurt… well. At least I don’t feel like I’m hurt.”  
Max rubbed at his face in exasperation at the situation as he let his eyes try to land where he thought Ben was standing. The elder human mumbled sternly, “this is not a laughing matter, Ben. If no one can see you then that leads to a whole serious of trouble and let’s face it, son. You attract trouble.”  
Rook stepped forward and nodded his head in agreement. “Magister Tennyson is right, Ben. You are unable to see yourself. What would happen if there is a fight? You not only wouldn’t ben able to see the omnitrix but you wouldn’t really be able to see what alien you turn into. There is great risk in this.”

There was a bummed sounding sigh and the faint sounds of movement as Ben moved to sit on one of the lab tables.   
“Fine. Then how long before I’m visible again?”  
All eyes turned to look at the two Galvans.   
“Well, if we go through our notes we might be able to see where the light energy pulsed and possibly reverse it, though it could take a few hours,” Blukic said as he looked thoughtful. Driba glanced at him grumpily, “what we need is a better wavelength shifter to properly settle the fluctuating light particles as they refract.”  
“That’ll take too long.”  
“No, it won’t.”  
“Yes, it will.”  
“No, it won’t!”

“I don’t care just get it done and soon,” Max ordered sharply, expecting the two scientists to follow his command. He glanced between where he thought his grandson was and back to Rook.  
“Until then, Ben. You stay close to Rook at all times to avoid any accidents. Rook, I’m putting you on light duty until this matter gets resolved.” Once more the sound of Ben sighing in defeat was heard.  
“Okay, grandpa,” the teen agreed then jumped to his feet and walked over to them. He placed a hand on Rook’s shoulder to let his partner know he was there before adding, “lead the way, Rook.”

That had been two days ago. Arrangements had to be made since Ben couldn’t be trusted not to try hero work if left alone so Grandpa Max had swung by his house and packed him a bag and left it at Rook’s private quarters in the Plumbers Barracks. They had also discovered that without actually seeing your hands, Ben had to gently reach out to touch things if only to get a sense of placement and overcompensate for depth perception. Eating had, thankfully, not been an issue. All the years of Ben eating while focusing more on video games then the actual food he blindly shoved in his face and Rook was actually very relieved to know that the food became invisible too upon entering Ben’s mouth so he wouldn’t have to see the chili fries being chewed to mush and then swallowed for digestion.

Now the two, if only to avoid boredom, were sitting inside the main monitor station in the central control room of the base, having agreed to Monitor Duty. Rook gazed at the screens, typing locations into the system to open up and change through the different security feeds. He couldn’t obviously see Ben, but the alien could practically feel the wearisomeness rolling off the other in waves. Biting his lip, Rook tried to think of a conversation starter. He cleared his throat awkwardly. And glanced at the empty looking chair next to him.

“Rook,” Ben cut him off with an annoyed tilt to his voice, “just say what ever you want to say. You’re now just being super awkward.”  
That had the alien sighing. “I was trying to think of something we could talk about. I know this must be rather dull for you.”  
The sound of Ben’s chair moving closer was heard and Rook looked over to where he knew the other was. He glanced around the very crowded room as other plumbers walked in and out and monitored at other work stations. He felt Ben’s hand rest companionably on his leg and heard the human’s voice closer to his person then the alien thought, “ hey, it’s cool, buddy. We can talk about anything. The weather, movies, the newest flavor at Mr Smoothies. You pick one.”   
The alien nodded his head in thought and tried to grasp some idea. He risked a glance sideways towards Ben though knowing he probably wasn’t even looking at him at all and questioned, “What were those movies that Kevin sent you in your email?”

Rook felt Ben’s hand tense on his leg and start to pull off but Rook grabbed at it and held it, enjoying at least the knowledge of one part of Ben was detectable. He could hear the human’s breath pick up and a faint throat clearing before the full nervous voice of Ben was heard, quieter than before, “ what do you mean? There wasn’t any movies. And how do you know what’s in my email?”  
“You have been staying at my place for two days now, Ben. You left your computer browsers open,” Rook answered. He could feel the human try to subtly tug his hand back but Rook kept his grip firm.

“It…it was just something Kevin sent to try and get a rise out of me,” Ben managed to say, trying real hard and knowing he was failing to keep the humiliation he felt out of his voice. It was bad enough he had stupidly opened up an email from Kevin and found out it was links to porn, but the fact that it was gay alien porn had made him dash to the bathroom and hoping Rook hadn’t noticed his strange behavior since he wasn’t visible. He hadn’t even thought, since everything was still in place when he came back, that the alien had looked at his screen. Ben felt a light squeeze on his wrist and glanced up into Rook’s unfocused eyes, the alien trying but still not seeing even the faintest hint of him.

“Is that something you are interested in?”  
The straight forward and inquisitive tone had Ben pausing, feeling the blush on his cheeks. He couldn’t see anything from Rook but honest curiosity. He twitched slightly and said in a shaky voice, “…maybe. It would definitely have its pros.” He could feel Rook stiffen at that. The alien’s eyes closed and there was a very hesitant, almost shy look upon his face.  
“Then… if it is not too forward of me, Ben. I would like to express an interest and my availability if you ever wish to try.”  
“Rook,” he couldn’t hide just how breathless and eager those words had left him, “are you sure?”  
“Very.”

And with just that one word, Ben was straddling Rook’s lap and kissing him. The alien wrapped his arms for a moment around Ben’s waist and kissing him back deeply but then pulled back to gasp in some much needed breath before looking around at the crowd still around them. He managed to bite back a very vocal groan as he felt Ben shift closer, pressing firmly against him.  
“Ben,” he whispered in a near desperate pant, “we are in a very public place. We cannot do this here. We will be seen.”  
He had not prepared, though he knew that was stupid of him, for when Ben leaned in and nuzzled his neck and whispered in a seductive purr into his ear, “you mean YOU can be seen. Think you can keep still and quiet enough to avoid suspicion, partner?”  
“Ben…,” Rook pleaded though he was completely unsure if it was to stop or for more.

He could feel Ben moving against him, hips moving and grinding against his own. He managed to gasp out a faint, “Ravah da,” as he felt those smaller human hands begin running over his chest and arms over his armor.  
“Ben… we really should not be doing this,” Rook managed to say even as he felt a mouth sucking on his ear lobe. That flirtatious voice whispered, “That wasn’t a no, Rook.”  
And even if he knew he was in trouble, Rook could only breathe out a faint, “no… it was not.”  
And as he felt Ben pull back and slide down Rook’s body, guiding his knees open and snuggly fitting between them on the floor, Rook knew he was in trouble.

He wasn’t prepared for Ben to touch the hidden latch of his armor and gently push aside the now detached cod piece. He was going to need to remember to ask Ben just where he had learned the schematics to the Proto-Armor. Then Rook’s mind went blank as he felt those soft hands reach inside and pull out his hardening cock. He had to physically bite his lip to keep from hissing as he looked down and saw himself and yet could still feel Ben’s touch. The hands gripping and pumping his length were an exquisite torture. The tongue that ran up his length to circle around the tip was just blissful hell.

He fought to keep his eyes forward but he couldn’t help but look down in almost morbid fascination as he watched his dick slowly vanish into Ben’s mouth. His hands clenched into fists to keep himself from burying them into Ben’s hair and he once more had to keep his lip clenched between his teeth to keep himself from making any sound. He could feel Ben sucking, head moving up and down, as the human tried to take him in as deep as he could without gagging. Oh Rook was not going to last long like this.

Ben was actually grateful that even in this crowded of a room, the security monitors were still in its own area. He knew he wasn’t being overly quiet with his slurping though he was trying. And anyone who walked close enough to Rook would be able to recognize what was happening if only from the pained yet blissful look on the alien’s face. A face that he couldn’t help but watch as if entranced by just how expressive it could be. Ben couldn’t help but wonder what kind of look Rook’s face would have when he buried himself deep in Ben’s wanting ass. That thought in mind, Ben shifted closer, moving against Rook’s leg and moaning faintly as the alien’s calf rubbed against his own erection where it was still inside the human’s pants. Oh god, yes.

Rook nearly gasped as he felt Ben rubbing in clear desperation against his leg. The fact that his partner was so turned on enough by simply sucking Rook off had the alien moving one arm to grab at Ben’s hand that he could vaguely feel touching his thigh. He felt Ben turn his hand and link their fingers together and with a quick swirl of tongue against the tip of his cock and then a very strong suction back down, Rook was coming undone down Ben’s throat. He felt that hand clench his tightly and Ben’s hip rhythm falter before stilling. He knew he was flushed and gasping for breath. He let his other hand unclench and move up to rub at his face tiredly.

“You alright there, Rook? You look a bit out of it,” the voice of Magister Patalliday’s voice called over towards them from the other side of the room. Rook had to keep from twitching in an obvious sign of guilt and horror so as not to be caught anymore. Thankfully Ben was able to still answer, and it was easy to write off the nearly breathless quality to his voice if you didn’t know what had just happened, “It’s all good, Magister Patalliday. I don’t think Rook appreciated my jokes.”  
The Piscciss Volann just looked over at them with a forced laugh and muttered out a strained, “Yes… your humor, Ben, is an inquired taste.” He looked away and then went back to what he had been doing. Rook watched as Ben tucked him back into his armor and reattached the protective cod piece. Feeling those hands, Rook guessed where Ben was and grabbed at the thin shoulders, bodily hauling Ben onto his feet and puling the invisible human close. He growled lowly in playful warning, “When I am able to see you again, Ben, I will enjoy watching you come undone over and over again.”  
“God, please.”


End file.
